Llanto en una noche vacía
by DeeP PrincesS
Summary: Draco no aguantó mas...y dejó que Hermione se enterará de todo lo que sentía por ella...pero...¿será demasiado tarde?...ONE SHOT


**Llanto en una noche vacía **

* * *

ONE-SHOT

Por: **D**ee**P** **P**rinces**S**

**Disclaimer:** Basado en los personajes de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había estado ahí sentada…llorando, desde que recordaba. Por momentos levantaba la vista y observaba la vacía y oscura habitación. Pero rápidamente volvía su rostro hacía el papel. Una y otra vez esas palabras pasaban por su mente. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido unas horas antes… Lamentaba los hechos, pero no quería defraudarlo. Por eso volvería con Harry, por lo menos hasta que no aguantara más…y eligiera tomar el mismo camino que él decidió seguir unas horas antes.

La noticia pronto trascendería por todo Hogwarts. Malfoy era demasiado popular como para pasar desapercibido. Sobre todo con una noticia así. Lo que nadie nunca sabría sería el porque; nadie…a excepción de ella.

Y volvió a pensar en la carta…la verdad…lo que siempre había soñado…y que ahora se tornaba imposible. Esas palabras perdurarán por siempre en sus pensamientos; lo tendría presentes en cada momento, cada acción, cada decisión. Si antes no creía cómo podía pensar tanto en él, no sé que pasará de ahora en adelante. Y todo por ella.

Nuevamente las palabras de Draco pasean por su mente…

"_Eras mi razón de existencia…pero también lo que más mal me hacía. Sólo a tu lado podría haber llenado mi vacío corazón. Solo así habría podido disfrutar de mi vida. Siempre soñé con un momento…en que me veías y decidías ayudarme a salir de donde yo solo no podía. Y así caminábamos juntos…saltando los charcos de la vida. Pero no…no fue posible. Siempre amaste a Potter. O eso le hacías creer. _

_Nunca lograste ver por detrás de mi máscara…nunca hasta ahora. Pero ya es demasiado tarde…¿o no Hermione¿Que puedes hacer ahora? Absolutamente nada…aunque no haya sido intencional arruinaste mi "vida". Admito que no sólo tu eres culpable…mi forma de ser fue horrible. Nunca me agradó, pero siempre tuve miedo de defraudar a mi padre…siempre tuve miedo de que me llegara a lastimar. Ya poco me importa mi ayer…mi ayer oscuro. Tampoco me importa lo que pude haber sido hasta ayer, un mortífago. También eso lo hice por Lucius. Debo confesarte algo Herm, nunca me animé a matar a ningún muggle. Siempre tu rostro se me aparecía en esos momentos, y solo lograba dejarlos inconscientes por unos instantes._

_Solo me importó conocerte, ya que gracias a ti le encontré un porque a mi vida. Te amé hasta ayer. Y te seguiré amando en las tinieblas interminables; la oscuridad eterna. Fuiste mi vida, mi ser, mi todo…todo lo que siempre quise tener, y nunca logré obtener._

_Lamentablemente esperé con ansias el día en que mis ojos se cerraran…para vivir en la oscuridad. Ya no quería ver la luz. Quería seguir soñando…era realmente mi única manera de ser feliz. Seguir imaginando una vida junto a ti. La que nunca pude tener. Y nunca despertar. _

_Por eso hice lo que hice…ya no lograba aguantar el peso de una vida sin tu amor. Pero por favor, no te sientas culpable. Acuérdate de que yo te sigo esperando, porque sé que todos algún día vienen para acá. Y espero que en ese entonces puedas hacerme feliz a mí también. Espero que logres amarme…y así perdurar toda la eternidad. Pero ahora solo tienes que ir con Potter. No quiero que arruines su y tu vida también. Yo intentaré alcanzarte…quizá aparecerme en tus sueños…y lograr, por fin, tenerte entre mis brazos. Si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré._

_Siempre quise que encontraras en mis ojos todas las respuestas que no supe decir; que comprendieras todos mis pensamientos sin precisar el uso de mis palabras; que tuvieras toda la seguridad de saber que siempre y como fuera me tendrías a tu lado para ayudarte, para protegerte. Pero encontraste todo eso en Potter…mucho antes de darte cuenta de lo que yo realmente sentía por ti. Te amé Hermione. Te amé más de lo que siempre pudiste y podrás imaginar._

_Supongo que luego de leer esta carta pudiste ver lo que yo estaba viendo cuando te veía a los ojos. Al fin pudiste entender el porque de tanto sufrimiento. Saber que te encontré, pero que nunca te pude tener."_


End file.
